kamen rider:buster
by the writings of lord tengu
Summary: warren michelson, a detective who is on a war against the spiral organization.


the sounds of thunder clapping and the falling rain graced the nighttime sky above the metropolis that was new carmen city. although rain was quite common there was something in the air was that of steering towards change. rain hit the roof of a certain building was to be that beacon...buster detective agency..A building that had been around for along time that had many shares of detectives, inside there was but a single man. the man appeared in his late twenties with an athletic build and rough exterior sat alone in the dark room that was his office with only the sounds of the rainfall combined with the sounds of the city forming music to him as he sat, smoking his cigarette while watched the raindrops dance on the window glass to the samba that was the nighttime with the feeling of ease to him. the man...warren michelson. was a man who just needed only a handful of things in his life...a steady line of work, food,clothes, shelter and his secret weapon. the other things were a luxury to him but in reality he didn't really need. he got up from his desk and then looked out the window, still watching the rain "peaceful night...that is pretty fucking rare" he said as he jinxed the night with sounds of a police radio about a murder. he grinned as said "time to bust this case wide open" he said as he grabbed his coat and then he took out two a pair of red and blue disk halves and placed it in his pocket. he opened the door to his office and left, to see what will happen….

as he walked down the street, umbrella in hand he thought to himself "this town is covered with criminals, people only looking after themselves and their selfish gains" the neighborhood was dreary and depressing during the night. the sounds of the footsteps that came from his was the only thing he heard from the deserted street was the mixture of rain fall, footsteps and the faint sound of sirens. "you know sometimes i think getting a car would be a good idea...but then again..do i really wanna "rob me, i'm fucking stupid" sign in front of my office. warren lived above his office..a small one bedroom apartment that was all he needed in order to live, warren was a simple man..he ate at fast food places or anywhere that he could get a meal fast...but he always stayed in shape because he walked and did his job constantly. he was a freelance detective, one of the best in the city. his usual case load was nothing more than housewives needing to find out that if their husbands were fucking their secretaries or worse the kind of case that he hated...a lover wanted him to stalk the other, because they simply didn't trust them. those kinda cases irritated him because it not wasted his time but after he gave them lack of evidence...they refuse to pay. after being scorned one to many times by the annoying lover...he made a rule which was also part of his set of morals...to never get involved in the affairs of love. after all dealing with his parent's drama when he was younger made he weary of love. the only real time he ever knew love was when he was younger but that was only once.

he walked closer to where the police sirens were and then he saw the chaos from the scene. he saw two body bags and no witnesses...it seemed like a pattern that was going on at the time. couples being killed in the early hours of the night...and no witnesses. he went to the cops that were blocking the scene...the cops saw him and they let him in. the cops were claire lexia, a young cop who was only in their second year of being a cop. all she ever handled was crossing guard duty, traffic tickets and anything light...it was nothing against her, it was mainly the boys at the police station protecting her cause of the fact she has two kids at home. since there was a massive shortage of cops she was called into guard duty. the other was paul tebbens, he was also a rookie but also he was trying to make it into the big time...the kid's dream was to bring a big time gang member or a murderer. he was ambitious like a kid in his early twenties oughta be. "hello detective michelson, we were told by chief o'malley you would be coming.." warren said to him "hey, you know i'm just that popular.." he said as he walked past the cops into the building "i guess that this fits their M.O"

following the trail of activity to the scene of the crime. there he saw the couple and he instantly said "so, the spiral organization….got two new members eh?" he said as chief o'malley came up from behind him "guess so, they seem to be recruiting a lot these days" he looked at the girl "poor girl, so young and had to die this way" as he said that the girl opened her eyes and then shot up like a bat outta hell. her eyes red like rubies and as she growled,as she tried to get up warren pulled out his handgun and shot her in the head. she fell back dead as he said "yeah, and come back up like my mother..angry, hung over and looking for the nearest thing to climb on" he rolled his eyes as he then looked at the man, his gaze was on not only his wound but the skin around it. with third degree burns and the smell of sulfur. he looked confused as he then asked "was anything out of the ordinary when you guys got here?" o'malley looked at him and then said "yeah, the place stunk to high heaven" with warren replying "well it looks like they did have sex, so it's to be expected.." o'malley shook his head "no, the whole apartment smelled like rotten eggs and burnt flesh" as he said that warren responded "well this would explain why." it was the chest wound "this wasn't just a recruitment, they wanted him...but for what though?" warren then saw the chest wound went through the whole body. as he lifted the body up, he saw a circular burn on the red sheets and then noticed that there were ashes that went from the bed to window. he followed them and then said "yeah, so now we know how it got in." he looked around the room and then he saw the cloths they were wearing. the husband's pants were suspicious to him as he looked at them. he went through and and pulled out a receipt for a pawn shop "hello there!" just then a scream came from the first floor. the two raced down and saw a terrifying site. a homeless who appeared that he was not playing with a full deck. got inside of the kitchen was branding a strange knife. the knife looked familiar as it was the very knife that killed the couple "interesting, well i gotta admit the old say is true..the guilty party always always come back to the scene of the crime!" warren said as the cops surrounded the homeless man. the homeless acted odd, as if he was being controlled. on a closer inspection, he saw that he had the same stab as the woman. only instead of being freshly reanimated..the man had at least one to two hours worth of time. as the cops raised their firearms, warren raised his hand and said "ok, i can take this from here guys...make sure no one comes in the house" the officers cleared their way out of the house.

he took his set of disk halves, one was blue and the other is red. as he put them together, he called out "war and peace!" with that he transformed in a masked hero, his armor was red around his arms and legs and blue around his torso and head. he wore a full body armor and helmet with two bug eyes, both red. " i take it that you are not up for talking are you?" as he said that, the homeless began to change in front of him. machine wires were beginning to come from the wounds. his eyes began to glow yellow, charging darker and darker to red. the homeless man charged at him, slashing his knife. warren just punched the man, sending him hitting the counters. the scream that came from him was artificially made making it even more freakier than it needed to be. the sounds of the spine breaking was unnerving, warren thought to himself "thank god that they can't see my face" the creature walked forward as it walked, the upper body went backwards. the man however, walked without a single care. he swung his upper torso like it was a ball and chain. warren got hit flying back a bit going through the wall from the kitchen to a living room. he snapped his fingers and a blaster appeared into his hand and and as he locked on...the fire a blast of blue green energy blowing the creature up. he said "well there we go case.." he was hit in the back by a bottle "shit! who the.." it was the man from upstairs "well sleeping beauty is awake...guess it's still fighting time". he said as the man began to laugh, the laugh became more maniacal as the man said "you are very clever detective, it seems that i underestimated you" after his words, a silver bubble wrapped around him and then. his form changed. he had the form of a skinny asian man, he wore a robe that blue and purple and on the back was a spiral "you were really smart to figure out it was odd that the death was that odd" warren cut him off and "before you bore me to death with a long explanation of your plans, mind telling me your name?" the man's candy apple red eyes showed anger "do not interrupt me again, you waste of a gumshoe!" he raised his hands and sent a blast of energy at him hitting him through several walls till he was outside.

after a few seconds of recovery he looked around and saw a grave sight, the cops except the two rookies, officer lexia and officer tebbens were just like those creatures. he saw that the two kids were having trouble as they were on top of a car. tebbens trying to protect claire, but he was only getting hurt in the process. warren focused for a second and as a glowing blue aura surrounding him. he started to run, his speed was fast as he punched all of the cops out of the way of the two kids. "how did this start?" he said to the two kids, who were obviously shaken up. officer lexia said while crying "the police chief, he was checking the corpse from up stairs and when he came back...oh god, the officers inside….they ran out like they were convicts escaping from jail" she began to cry. officer tebbens held her as warren said to comfort her or at least attempt to "there was nothing you could have done to save him" as he said that, the cops got up. their stab wounds became like homeless man and then as they were about to attack, his armor had a red aura around it and then he punched and kicked his way through, hearing the sounds of destroyed machinery. warren said to the two kids "get out of here, get help!" the two nodded and then they went to any car they could to radio for help. as the kids were gone, he heard the sound of gears by the front where the building was...it was o'malley. his body was like the cops only this time. his skin was see through and all of his body was a machine.

warren charged at him, only to be stopped by o'malley punching out of the way. he was on the ground as o'malley punched the ground sending shockwaves at him. warren jumped up at the last second and then jump kicked him. the attack landed and the sounds of machinery being destroyed was heard as he hit the police chief in the jaw. the sounds of sparks and trapt gear were heard as the mangled sounds of "assimilation process ready" the other cops bodies were brought to him and as they became red hot, they melted into his frame. "i think i'm going to puke" he said to himself as o'malley was bigger,stronger and his innards were a bright blue steel. he was something to be feared. however, his jaw was still hurt. warren decided to use this to his advantage and then snapped his fingers twice, calling out a sword. he charged at him and then as his aura became blue..he charged at him. he slashed at him as he then lunged his sword into his jaw. with that, o'malley was finally dead. his body remained as the man in the blue robe appeared again "i see my plan failed, gumshoe beware...the war between us has just begun and…" warren had enough and said "seriously, who the fuck wrote your damn lines, fox kids!?" the blue robed man looked annoyed as said "are you really this rude, you socially inept dolt? didn't your mother teach you anything?" with warren responding "yeah, don't tell daddy that i am wrestling naked with the pool boy, and i'll buy you a super nintendo." with not only the blue robed man looking shocked, officers lexia and tebbens were speechless. the blued man said "this isn't over!" he teleported away as warren said "finally, cased closed" he said as his armor disappeared, his face banged up and a few bruises other that, he was ok. he heard the sounds of sirens and he knew, the press was going to have a field day. he walked away looking at the two rookies "you two take the credit, i gotta split" he said as left. getting to his apartment, he was too worn out he went to sleep on the couch

the next day, around 12:30 in the afternoon. he was in his living room. he was watching a news coverage about what happened last night. only to have woken up. he didn't change he just went to sleep in his cloths on the couch. the mayor was talking on a press conference"we will find whoever was responsible for this unforgivable act!" he hit his fist against the podium, only to hurt himself in the process. warren just shook his head as he continued to watch. "what do you plan to do about that masked man who fought that strange man?" the man looked around nervously and said "no comment.." he ran off. warren laughed to himself as he said "yep, things are going to get weird for here on out" suddenly his phone rang and as he blindly picked it up, he said in a cheery tone "hello?" he tensed up "yeah, i'm coming.."


End file.
